The Ultimate Pokemon Master
by gallantmon7196
Summary: Ash's father left Ash and his mother to become a master. Now Ash is out for blood with his trusty partner and nothing is going to get in their way. Inspired by Pokemon: The Conflict Within by KingFatMan25. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Hello all this is the first chapter of my latest story, The Ultimate Pokemon Master. I was inspired to write this story after reading KingFatMan25's story Pokemon: The Conflict Within, this is my take on the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and the original plot for this story belongs to KingFatMan25, this is just my version.

Chapter 1: The journey begins

* * *

###Pallet town, Kanto region, Year: 2005###

"Hey, son, I'll be back soon. I promise, I'm going to be a big time pokemon master when I return okay?"

The man was squatting down in front of his five year old, raven haired son. Patting him on the head. The boy was confused, was his father leaving? Why did his dad have to become a pokemon master, he was already the best dad in the world.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Ash?"

"Why is mommy crying in the kitchen?"

"It's because I will be gone for a long time, you will understand when you turn fifteen. I just want you to know that I love you Ash, I always will, and never forget that."

"Okay Daddy."

The boy smiled innocently as his father stood up and turned to leave. The boys father walked outside of the house to where his Skarmory was standing, ready to take off, getting up on the flying/steel type, the bird flew up and out of sight. After a few minutes the boy, Ash, stopped waving up at the sky and headed back into the house. His mother was still crying at the kitchen table, still confused about why she was crying, he walked into the kitchen, with the pokemon egg, that his father had given to him about fifteen minutes ago and sat at his seat to the left of his mother.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

His mother stopped sobbing long enough to answer him.

"It's your father, Ashy honey, he's not coming back."

Little Ash was shocked by this. Why wasn't his father coming back, he said that he would only be gone for a little while.

"But Mommy, he said he was going to be home soon, he promised."

Ash's grip tightened on the egg in his lap. His first pokemon, and eventually his strongest.

* * *

###Pallet Town, Kanto region, Year: 2015###

*RING RING RING!*

"Ash Ketchum, if you don't wake up right now your going to be late for Professor Oak."

Ash groans, he didn't want to get up. He was in the most comfortable position possible with his partner snuggled up right against his arm, however he knew the importance of this day. Today was his fifteenth birthday, the day that he gets his pokemon license and can officially partake in the pokemon league. Today was the day that he can start his revenge on _him._ Getting up from his bed he quickly wet into the bathroom and got washed up, re-entering his room again he quickly got dressed in his usual garb. He pulled on his royal purle t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Steeping into his favorite hiking boots he picked up his partner, who was now awake, and hurried down to breakfast.

"Mourning mom."

"Finally you're up, Ash. I was worried that you weren't going to wake up. And good mourning Gible, how are you?"

Delia bent down and scratched under Gible's jaws, which he loved. The little dragon "purred" in content. Ash smilied to himself, Gible was the last present that _he_ gave to Ash before leaving. Gible had hatched from and egg a few months after the event, since then Ash had taken care of the dragon/ground type and the two shared a close bond. Ash and Delia were about to sit down when the T.V. suddenly turned on by its timer, pulling up the mourning news report.

"Gooooood mourning Kanto. I am Ken Church and today I have a treat for you all. Today I am having an exclusive interview with the pokemon World Champion for the past seven years, here is Asura Ketchum."

Ash tensed at the name, that namt, THAT name. That is the name of the scoundrel who abandoned he and more importantly his mother. The man who left them for just some flimsy title. HIM! Ash's grip hardened on the fork he was holding, he could barely hold back his anger, the only thing keeping him from bursting and smashing the T.V. was that his mother was across from him at the table, a look of sadness on her face. Seeing her so sad calmed him down a little and he proceeded to listen to the program while eating his food.

"So, Asura, what is is like being the World Champion?"

"Well Ken, it is much a freedom. I get to travel around the world and interact and aid up and coming trainers with their pokemon. Sometimes they challange me to a battle and that is always a learning experience."

"Very interesting. So what does a trainer have to do to be able to challenge you for the title?"

"Well, it's actually a very long process. First a trainer must collect eight badges from any of the regions, then they must enter the regional conference and win. Once that is done they are allowed to enter a special World Tournament held in Driftveil city in the summer. It is only for trainers who have all eight badges. The winner of the tournament then battles last years winner. The winner of that battle is then given a special certificate. The certificate states that said winner has the opportunity to challenge the Champions Elite Four."

"The Champions Elite Four, who are they?"

"They, Ken, are the four champions from all of the regions. Lance, the Kanto/Johto champion, Steven, the Hoenn Champion, then Cynthia, the champion from the Sinnoh region, and finally Alder from Unova. If said trainer is able each of the champions then they are given the opportunity to challenge me for the title."

"Wow that is amazing. The trainer must be pretty strong to be able challenge you. It is common knowledge that you were able to do this with only a five pokemon team, consisting of a Porygon Z, a Skarmory, your Alakazam, along with Gallade and Eelectross. I believe that a question that we are all wondering is; do you have a sixth pokemon, and if so, what is it?"

"Well, I can say that I do have a sixth pokemon, but his identity is a closely guarded secret shared between the elite four and the other champions and myself. He is, however, my ace with power that only few pokemon can rival."

"Amazing. We are just about out of time. Asure, any parting words for our viewers?"

"Yes, today is my son's fifteenth birthday."

Turning to face the main he smiled, what looked like a genuine smile.

"Ash, I want to wish you a ha-"

The T.V.'s screen went dead as Ash stood infront of it, hand on the power button. He was shaking with more rage than before. His left hand was crunched into a fist with his knuckles turning white from lack of blood. Gible was by his side growling at the screen where Asura's face used to be. Delia sighed to herself.

_'Ash has really been affected by this. I hope that he doesn't grow up hating Asura forever.'_

"I'm off mom."

Delia looked up to see that her son had returned to his usual happy self. Gible was next to him, waving good-bye excitedly. Delia smiled back.

"Go on ahead, I'll meat up with you a Professor Oak's."

"Okay see you there."

Ash along with Gible ran outside of the house waving to Mimey as they passed by the garden.

"Mourning Mimey."

"Mimi, mim, Mr. Mime."

The duo ran from the house to their location, Professor Oak's laboratory. Due to Ash and his mother living on the edge of Pallet town it took him the better part of half an hour to reach his destination. Once they were about a hundred yards from the Oak family laboratory, the trainer and his partner stopped. Ash then fished into his left pocket and pulled out a pokeball. The pokeball had a similar coloring and design to that of his partner. Enlarging said ball and crouching in front of his partner, he started talking to the dragon/ground type.

"Gible, you know what to do right?"

The land shark nodded and tapped the capsule seal. The small pokemon became a red beam of light and was sucked into his ball. Smiling, Ash stood up and placed the pokeball gently into his pocket and continued on the walk alone. After another few minute of walking he came upon a sight that didn't surprise him at all. A crowd made up of about half of the town was gathered at the bottom of the steps leading to the laboratory. A lot of them were holding signs that read; 'Gary is the best!' or Go Gary Go!' Ash looked around and found one of his childhood friend's/rival's sitting on top of a red sports car waving at everyone. Ash managed to weave his way through the crowd to get a better look. Ash managed to get infront and got a better view of his rival. He was wearing his signature black t-shirt and jeans his good luck charm that his grandfather gave him was hung around his neck on a small metal chain.

"Hey Ash!"

Ash looked up and saw that Gary was calling to him.

"Hey Gary, what pokemon did you choose?"

"Only the best one there is. He and I are going to be on the top."

"We'll see, when I get registered, I going to meet you at the Indigo conference and I am going to beat you."

"Yeah well, smell you later."

Ash watched as the car pulled away with Gary still sitting on top, the crowd, of course, was following said car. Only one thought was going through Ash's mind as the car dissapeared around the bend.

_'Pompous bastard.'_

Ash sighed and started walking up the steps. Upon reaching the top he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Ash entered the laboratory and saw that none other than Professor Oak was standing next to some blinking lights and machinery.

"Good mourning Professor, I'm here to get registered."

"That you are, Ash. I assume that you have already decided on your partner."

"Your assumption is correct."

Taking out the pokeball, he called out Gible. Upon coming out the Dragon/ground type danced around for a minute, then once he noticed that Professor Oak was there along with Ash he immediately ran over to the aging professor and hugged his leg. Oak smiled, he had helped Ash in raising Gible since the small pokemon hatched from its egg. He was one of only two people that knew that Ash even had Gible, the other being the trainer's mother. Over the past ten years he witnessed the duo have a close bond that he had seen in very few others. It wasn't a feeling of comradeship that most trainers had, it would be more accurate to say that the two of them are brothers. Holding out his hand, which contained a Pokedex and a few pokeballs, he gave them to Ash.

"Here is your Pokedex and 6 pokeballs for any pokemon you get on your journey, good luck."

"Thank you Professor, I'll regularly contact you to tell you how I'm doing. Good bye."

"Good bye and Good luck."

Ash walked out of the building with Gible safely in his pokeball. Once outside and down the stairs his mother started suffocating him in her infamous 'Hugs of Certain Death' all the while congratulating him and embarrassing him, telling him to remember to change his underwear everyday. Ash managed to break away from the hug, cheeks flushed with red. Thanking his mom and taking the backpack she handed him, he waved good bye as he started jogging towards Route 1.

* * *

Well, there you have it my first chapter of a new story that I'm trying out. Read and review. Also I am trying to figure our what Ash's final team should be. If you have any suggestions just send them over through PM or review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers, it's me here with another chapter for The Ultimate Pokemon Master . I have to say that this is the single most successful story I have ever written so far. At the time I am writing this, the story has 617 views, 13 reviews, 34 favorites and 33 followers. I would like to thank, for the reviews, Chaos Nutter, Aprilx, Pokecrazy, Myra the dovahkiin, Gu est (whom ever you are), Alec McDowe ll, The Father of Assassins and The cerbo, and everyone else for all reviewing. Again thank you all and especially KingFatMan25 for inspiring me with his own story.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 2

* * *

Two figures walked along the Vermilion city wharf, most would consider the two t o be a couple, but in reality they mal e and female teenagers were close friends For now. Large ships were docked all around them. But they had only one in mind , one that would take them to a distant region to find rare pokemon. The girl turned to the guy next to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

The guy turned to her with his trade mar k smile.

"I have never been so sure in my entire life, Leaf. Sure we will miss this year' s conference but we will make it up by participating next year."

The girl nodded in agreement. The pair continued walking until they came upo ship that was on their tickets. It w as a luxury cruiser that rarely left its home region, this was the first tim ad ever come to Kanto. Nodding to ea ch o ther they got onto the boarding ram p and entered the ship. Handing their tickets to the collector, he greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome aboard the Royal Unova."

* * *

###Time skip, 17 months later###

Two men sat side by side in a media box, the were dressed in suits and ties, wit h microphones in front of both of their mouths. The one one the left was combing his wavy, chestnut brown hair and other last minute touches while the other just looked looked around the stadium and crowd of a few thousand people staring excitedly at the field. There was a knock on the door behind them as the scheduling manager poked his head in.

"John, Dwayne, your on in 5 minutes."

The two men in suits both gave thumbs up in acknowledgement, their eyes never leaving the stadium. After a few more minutes of this, a yellow light started fl as hing, signalling them to get ready. Both John and Dwayne got comfortable in their seats as the screen in front of them s tarted flashing numbers in descending order. 10...9...8...John squirmed in his s eat...7...6...Dwayne put away the mirror , after making sure everything w as perfect...5...4...3...2...John leaned into the microphone to speak...1...Begin. Suddenly a green light flashed, signalling them to start.

**"Welcome viewers and listeners of all of Kanto. It's that time of the year again , the Indigo conference. A competition where the greatest trainers in all of Kanto compete for the title of League Winner and get a privilege to take the elite four challenge and eventually battle the Champion, Lance if they get that far. This entire tournament is be narrated by yours truly and my co-host, Dwayne. Have any thing to say to the public, Dwayne? "**

The man on the right, Dwayne, leaned for ward to talk into his mike.

**"Yes I do John, I just went over the ros ter for this tournament, and it seems like our winner last will be participating ."**

**"You mean Gary Oak?"**

**"The very one. As many of you might know , Gary Oak, grandson of world renowned Professor Samuel Oak won the Indigo league last year. Due to him winning, he w as given the chance to challenge the Elite four, but declined graciously. He said that he was waiting for someone to battle before he can take on the Elite's. Also on his tournament profile, it says that because he won last years tournament, h e was given a pass that allows him to partake in the tournament of League winner s world tournament held once ever 10 years in Driftveil City in the Unova region. The winner of the last tournament was World Champion, Asura Ketchum. "**

**"That very interesting Dwayne. Just to let the folks at home know, the newt League Winners tournament will be held next year. Hey Dwayne, are their any trainers on that roster that seem to stand out t o you out of our 128 participants?"**

**"Other than Gary Oak, only one other stands out. It's a trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum, a young trainer that is fr om Pallet town. His bio says that he got h is official pokemon license on the sa me day as Gary. Records say that he was actually ahead of Gary in collecting gym badges, but after receiving his third in Vermilion City, he all but fell off of th e grid. That is until 5 month ago when h e suddenly starts defeating gym leaders at a rapid pace."**

**"That's impressive Dwayne, does it say a nything else about this Ash Ketchum?"**

**"Just that he has only used one pokemon in all of his gym battles."**

**"Wow, I was interested but now this trainer has my attention. Hey is there the possibility that this kid is related to the World Champ?"**

**"What make you ask that?"**

**"Well, Dwayne, it's just that they both have the same last name."**

**"No, it's probably just a coincidence. Anyways, looking at his profile it says t hat the pokemon he used against all of h is gym battles was a foreign pokemon by the species name of Flygon."**

Before either man could continued talking, the phone meant for call-ins started to ring. John leaned forward to pick it u p.

"Hello, this is John, broadcaster for th e Indigo conference, how may I help you ? "

"Yes, well I would really appreciate it if you could stop talking about about my son and his pokemon."

"Who is this."

"We have met before, John. I'm sure you remember your interview 9 years ago with the then newly crowned World Champion."

"Of course I remember my interview with. .."

The broadcaster's face suddenly paled to a ghostly white as he recognized to voice. He listened as the line then went dead and turned to the co-host. Seeing the frightened expression on his friends face, Dwayne took on a concerned expression.

"Who called, John?"

"A...A...As..."

"Well...?"

"Asura."

"The World Champion? What would he call about?"

"He told us to stop talking about his son and pokemon."

"What did he mea..."

Dwayne's face also took on a ghostly white like his co-host and both of them turned to stare at the profile picture of Ash Ketchum, who was looking back at t hem , a confident smile on his face. To most viewers and listeners they would be puzzled as to why the broadcast would have stopped, but most shrugged it off and waited in anticipation for the tournament to begin.

* * *

###Stadium Trainer Locker room###

127 trainers stood anxiously in the locker room. Most were chatting with each other, for most of them this was their first tournament, along with a shadowed trainer and his friend. This was their fist conference, but they were confident, they had been training for almost two years for this tournament, and one of them was going to win. The to were conversing with each other about it.

"You think that we're ready?"

"Yeah, we have been for the past 5 months. One of use is going to have to face Gary."

"How do you know that one of us will?"

"Trust me Leaf, one of us is going to, maybe even both."

Then one of the officials for the league poked his head in, capturing the attention of all of the trainers.

"All trainers please proceed to the field."

He then left with the others following. The girl and the shadowed trainer were the last to leave, with a serious expression on each of their faces. After walking out of the hall and through the arch way, they were blinded by the needlessly bright lights and deafened by the roar of the crowd. Both slowly re-opened their eyes and gazed around to see a huge crowd of roughly 10,000 people cheering. They made their way to their designated and waited patiently with the other other trainers. After a long few minutes, an elderly man, with a long white beard approached the podium. He waved his hand for the crowd to stop cheering, which stopped almost instantly. He man carried in a way that demanded respect, not in a way that he thought he was better but the fact that he was so well respected. Turning to the trainers he began to speak.

"People of Kanto, trainers, welcome to the 67th Kanto Indigo Conference!"

The crowd erupted into a massive applause, the man waved his hand a quiet consumed the stadium once again. After taking a breath the man began to speak again.

"As many of you may know I am Charles Goodshow, Chairman of the pokemon league committee. I have been the chairman for the past 49 years and I am happy to officially announce the start of this conference."

The crowd cheered again.

"As a treat, we will have an exhibition match between our last champion Gary Oak, and one of our contestants."

As the cheers grew louder Mr. Goodshow reached into a large glass bowl that had multiple folded pieces of paper. He put his hand in and pulled out one of the folded pieces. Unfolding it, he read off the name.

"Our trainer, who will be battling against last years champion Gary Oak will be... Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

* * *

Well there you have it, the latest chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this latest update. I know, no a lot of action, actually none at all, but I anted to mix it up a bit. Be prepared for my next update. Gary vs. Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm back with the actual chapter 3, sorry if that little note was a little misleading but I wanted to help out a fellow author by giving them some publicity, so I decided to put the note on my two most popular stories. But here I am with the actually chapter 3.

Before we start, though, I would like to try out a new segment called: **R.R.R.** or **Response to a Reviewer's Review** (yeah I know, not very creative)**  
**So, it is actually very simple, I will pick the most absurd or in my view annoying review of the previous update and respond to it. This will only happen if there is actually a review like that. So, let's begin.

Reviewer; Guest reviewer #3

Review: _do yourself a favor and start writing. I haven't seen a decent following in any of your stories (with reason) to be doing any favors. This story is barely two chapters full of idiotic bragging and a pathetic copy from kingfatman so unless you write a decent piece of fiction with a good plot and decent characterizations then don't try the bullshit of 'do this and i update faster'. That's for authors who have a decent following, not a guy whose most reviews is at what? 67?_

Response: Really, says the person who probably doesn't even have an account, and if you do, are you even writing stories? Well, I may never get the answer but this review really tick me off. And I wasn't bragging, I was just excited, this story has been my most successful yet in terms of number of reviews/views per chapter. And I think I have a pretty decent following, I mean not the best but pretty good for now, besides this isn't some kind of competition, it's just a fun thing that I do in my past time.

Thanks to everyone who read through my very short rant

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the pokemon franchise, I only own the plot of this story and Asura.

Chapter: 3

* * *

Ash and Gary had their eyes locked to the other's as they stood on opposite sides of the field. The announcer blaring from the speakers around the packed stadium.

**"This is the expedition match between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum, both from Pallet town. This is going to be a simple one vs one match. The last pokemon left standing will be declared the winner."**

The referee walked up to his stand at center field and raised his red and green flags.

"There are to be no substitutions. Are both trainers ready to battle?"

Both trainers nodded, reaching for their pokeballs.

"Then let the battle begin!"

Gary was the first to react and set out his pokemon.

"Alakazam, I require you assistance!"

The pokeball burst open to reveal the iconic psychic type, it held up it's spoons in a crossed-over fashion. Its beard twitched in anticipation. Ash looked over the pokemon quickly, he could tell that it had been trained when and may be a formidable opponent for just about anyone, except for his pokemon. The announcer shouted into the microphone in excitement.

**"Gary sends out his Alakazam, one of the power houses that was able to bring many teams to their knees. We know now that Gary is not playing around."**

"Well Ash, do you think you go up against my Alakazam. He was one of the first pokemon that I ever caught. Give me your all."

Ash smirked at his rival's statement, he nodded slightly and threw out his pokeball.

"Come on out for you first league battle, my friend."

The pokeball burst open to reveal a large pokemon its light blue back was riddled with horns and spikes that dripped with poison. Everyone looked eagerly and instantly identified it as the second most motherly pokemon in Kanto, the seemingly docile but deadly, Nidoqueen. Ash turned to his rival before shouting over.

"This is her first league battle, but I don't want you to go easy on her at all."

Gary nodded in understanding. The ref then pulled up both of his flags again.

"The battle between Alakazam may now commence!"

Gary took immediate action and ordered his pokemon to attack.

"Alright Alakazam, launch a Psybeam at the Nidoqueen."

The psychic type launched a multicolored beam by clanging both spoons together. It charged at a rapid speed while Nidoqueen seemed impassive and wasn't even bothering to move. The complete disregard for the attack unnerved Gary, but he had no time to think as an explosion erupted from where Nidoqueen stood. Black smoke erupted from the spot. Gary then made a followup command.

"Alakazam, use your psychic abilities to see through the dust and smoke."

The pokemon nodded and crossed his two spoons in front of him. His eyes glowed a vibrant purple, it stayed that was for a few moments before he stopped. He looked back at Gary, a look of pure fear written all over his face. Gary became confused, until Ash called out from his side of the field.

"Now, my friend, show the world your true form!"

A bright purple and black light shined through, dissipating the cloud of smoke and dust, but also blinding everyone in the stadium. Ash was grinning maniacally at what was about to happen. The light died down to reveal a pokemon that few people, if any, in the audience recognized. I was a bipedal creature that stood about 5 feet tall. It had very foxy features, along with it being completely covered in black fur, with a large mane of red fur. Its arms extended outward, easily for reach, with its crimson colored claws almost touching the ground. The crowd gasped at the sight of the new pokemon, many murmured to the person they were sitting next to, trying to figure out what it is. After a few moments, the stunned announcer began speaking.

**"Well, um...for those of you at home, an amazing development has arisen at the exhibition match between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum. It appears as though Ash's Nidoqueen is in fact a completely different _pokemon_ of unknown species and origin here in Kanto. We have Professor Oak on the phone now to discuss this mysterious pokemon."**

The sound of the phone ringing sounded throughout the stadium as everyone waited in anticipation, with Ash's smirk growing ever wider.

_"Hello, this Professor Samuel Oak, how may I be of assistance?"_

**"Hello Professor, the exhibition match here at the Indigo league is going on and one of the competitors has used a pokemon that nobody can recognize. We were wondering if you could I.D. the pokemon."**

_"Yes, yes, I'll be happy to help, just give me a moment to get to the match..."_

The announcer looked up quickly, silently motioned for the cameramen to position the cameras. They complied, moving the angles and zooming in on the mysterious pokemon, who was just standing there awaiting for Ash's next orders. Professor Oak's voice once again broke the silence as the crowd leaned over to listen.

_"...Well well well, that my friends is a pokemon of near legendary rarity. I is known as the pokemon, Zoroark dubbed the Master of illusions. The pokemon is of the Dark-type family, residing from the far away Unova region and it can take the form of any pokemon that it has seen. that is all that I now. But I must go, I have pokemon to attend to. Good luck to all of the competitors."_

Professor Oak clicked off the phone leaving a stunned crowd behind. They all looked at Zoroark is mixture of shock and awe. Deciding to give the crowd a show, Ash called out his first and only attack of the battle.

"Zoroark, use your Night Daze attack, full power!"

She (A/n: yes a she, same Zoroark from master of illusions movie.) complied by simply nodding her head. Raising her claws and forearms into the air, they started to glow dark purple and black. Gary, running on trainer instinct called out to his Alakazam.

"Alakazam, quick, use Light Screen!"

Alakazam raised his spoons, his eyes started to glow a vibrant yellow as a transparent screen of the same color, came into existence in front of him. Ash could only smirk as his Zoroark slammed her claws onto the field. A dome of energy, the same color as the glow, erupted from the spot where Zoroark was and rushed in all directions. Alakazam's eyes glowed brighter to strengthen. However the extra output of energy proved fruitless. The attack slammed into the Light Screen with such force that the defensive maneuver shattered as if made of glass and the attack continued to envelop Alakazam.

"No, Alakazam!"

Smoke again erupted from the field, this time blinding the entire audience. Everyone coughed violently while waving their hands in front of them. The smoke eventually started to clear. The referee squinted his eyes the see the out come. What he saw caused a small shutter to race through his body. With shaky arms he raised the flag.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Ash Ketchum and Zoroark win!"

The smoke then cleared to show Alakazam lying down on his back, his eyes swirling around but with both spoons still firmly clutched in his hands. Zoroark stood over him with her claws glowing just in case. Upon hearing the referee making his call, she left Alakazam and ran to her trainer on all fours. Gary, his face written with a look of utter defeat pulled up his pokeball and fired a red beam at his pokemon, recalling him. Looking down at it, he made a warm smile.

"Thanks for battling Alakazam, you did a hell of a job."

Gary looked up to see Ash looking back at him. With a small, curt nod, the raven haired trainer turned around and exited the arena, Zoroark following closely on his heels.

**"Amazing! I tell you Kanto, that was one of the single most amazing pokemon battles that I have ever had to witness in my years as an announcer. Ash Ketchum and his pokemon, the mysterious Zoroark have defeated Alakazam, one of Gary Oak's strongest pokemon with just a single HIT! I fear for the opponents who will have to face the rest of Ash's team."**

* * *

###A small town in the Eastern Kalos region###

A man sat in his chair, leaning forward, looking at the T.V. screen.

**"...the opponents who will have to face the rest of Ash's team."**

The man picked up the remote before declining back into the chair in frustration. A pokemon leaned it's head forward, giving a growl of concern.

"No no, it's fine. I'm just worried, Ash is no longer the little 5 year old that I knew all those years ago, he gotten older and by the looks of it, colder. I fear that we may not have our title for long."

The pokemon exhaled loudly as if agreeing, before resting its head on its trainers shoulder. The man reached up and stroked the furry like scales on it's neck.

"We'll train more tomorrow, everyone will, don't worry."

* * *

###Pallet town, Kanto region###

Professor Oak was also looking at the screen nervously. Thinking to himself.

'So that is why I haven't been able to get into contact with Ash recently, he's been in the Unova region. Thank Arceus that he wasn't any farther West, otherwise he may have run into _him._'

Professor Oak then stood up and started walking to the door of his lab, uncharacteristically muttering to himself.

"I better head over to Delia's house to tell her that Ash is back. I'm sure that she will be excited to hear that he has returned."

* * *

Well there you all have it. I do hope you liked this chapter and really like the battle. I do apologize if the battle was 'good' but I tried the best I could. Read and review guys, also everything is accepted. Until next time.


End file.
